


A Shot of Life

by uponeternity



Category: Yugioh 5Ds
Genre: Dark Signer, F/M, yugioh 5ds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uponeternity/pseuds/uponeternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You get a strange feeling when you're about to leave a place." I told him. "Like you'll not only miss the people you love, but you'll miss the person you are, at this place, and at this time. Because you'll never be this way again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot of Life

_ Oftentimes the fondest memories children have to hold onto as they grow older are familial ones. Mothers rocking them to sleep, fathers telling them stories, sisters and brothers playing alongside them to sleep.  _

_ Even from my first day in Satellite, I found that even the children without traditional mothers and fathers had those sorts of memories to cling to. Martha filled the roles of both parents, giving each child as much attention as she could. Children in the shelter played and bickered with each other just as if they were bound by blood. _

 

* * *

 

 

“Everyone, this is Aya. She’s going to be the newest addition to our family.” Martha told the other wide eyed children. I stared back, taking note of a raven haired boy with streaks of yellow, a small girl with a cream colored dress, and a blonde boy with striking purple eyes. My eyes linger on his for a moment as Martha tells him to show me where the extra bed is. Boys and girls roomed together here; children are too innocent to know any different. He nods, signalling for me to follow him. 

The room is a small one, grey walls and a window looking into the yard outside. There’s 2 bunkbeds, and the top bunk on one seems unoccupied. The blonde haired boy from before makes a gesture at that one and walks out to look for his friends, probably bored of me. I climbed up with my small bag of belongings. It holds a framed picture of my old family, some changes of clothes, my deck, and the only picture of my mother I had; on her wedding day with my father. I hadn’t had time to take anything else when I left, figuring my sister could take anything I had left. I wouldn’t know until years later that my mother erased every trace of me from the house as soon as they found out I was gone. 

I stared at the framed picture for a moment. My father was there, in his senator’s suit. His wife was there, in all her impeccable beauty, and my twin sister Aki. She was the only one in that dreadful house I’d ever loved. She and the maid were the only ones that were kind to me. 

I didn’t even know I was crying until I heard a shattering noise and saw that my hand was bleeding. Salt water trickled into the cuts, stinging. 

“You’re bleeding.” It was the raven-haired boy from earlier. I look up and meet his sapphire eyes, full of concern. 

“It was an accident.” I mutter. “Don’t tell Martha. I’ll clean this up.” He stares at me for a second, and runs out of the room.  _ I must have scared him off,  _ I think as i pick up the glass and frame, looking around for a trashcan. As soon as I’ve thrown it away, the boy comes running back in.

“Give me your hand.” He says, taking my bleeding hand carefully. He cleans the cuts in the palm with a washcloth, turning the white fabric red. After he’s satisfied, he puts 2 bandaids on the major cuts. I look at him without saying anything. His bangs just cover his eyes, and they’re bright, brighter than even the violet eyed boy’s.

“Thanks.” I say, and move to pick up the stained photo on the floor. 

“Is that your family?” I glance at their smiling faces one last time before ripping it up.

“No.”


End file.
